Electronic devices have become ubiquitous the past several years. The number and types of portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices has increased tremendously, and this increase shows no signs of abating.
These electronic devices may include one or more sockets and electronic components. It may be useful to provide users access to some of these sockets and electronic components. For example, it may be useful to provide access such that users may replace failed components. It may also be useful to provide access such that users may upgrade or otherwise improve existing components.
Access to these devices may be provided through components in a device enclosure, such as through doors, slots, removable covers, or other such structure. That is, a door, cover, or other such covering mechanism may be opened or removed to allow access.
Unfortunately, when these components are accessed, they may be damaged. For example, static electricity from a user may damage electrical components when they are being accessed. More importantly, users may be injured, particularly when power is being applied to the electrical components. That is, inadvertent contact between a user accessing internal electrical components of an electronic device may cause injury to the user.
To avoid this user injury, it may be desirable to prevent users from making such inadvertent contact with components that are receiving power. One way to accomplish this may be to prevent access to such components while the electronic device is being powered.
Thus, what is needed are mechanisms for electronic devices and device enclosures to prevent access by a user to electronic components in an electronic device when the electronic device is receiving power.